Behind the Sakura Tree
by jinroutohru
Summary: Tohru and Natsuno just wanted to be alone watching the Sakura tree blooming.


**Author's note**: First of all THANKS SO MUCH **_Mystline Roulette_** for editing this for me :3 You're awesome! XD  
>I was gonna include other 2 of my fave pairing (Sadafumi x Toshio and Tatsumi x Seishin) but it was getting long XD and since Spring started, I wanted to write this fic XDDDD<br>And now ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

><p>It was time for the annual Sakura trees to bloom, and most of the residents in Sotoba had decided to go and watch them. Even in this rotten village, there were beautiful nature events that took place, but it was only because of the nature surrounded the area. There were all kinds of trees, plants, and flowers.<p>

"Are you sure you want to go away from them?" Natsuno asked, following Tohru.

"Yeah... no worries, I let my mom know we were going for walk." He stopped and looked at Natsuno with a smile.

Natsuno blushed and looked away, "If you say so..." Tohru laughed and took Natsuno's hand.

"It's just to be alone for a while." He began walking and dragging him too.

Natsuno also wanted be alone with Tohru; since studying never let them be together too much, and besides the fact that they were always surrounded by Tohru's brother and sister, or other friends.

The breeze blew, making the petals fall from the trees. Tohru stopped and Natsuno copied him. He looked at Tohru who was looking up at the trees. The older teen put his palm out and a petal fell onto his hand.

"The trees look amazing when they start to bloom." He commented, looking at Natsuno with a smile, but then he began to laugh a bit.

"What are you laughing about?" Natsuno asked, confused and a bit annoyed.

Tohru moved his hand, releasing Natsuno's, and took the petals that had fallen on his hair.

"You got more than one petal in your hair... maybe they love you." He laughed.

Natsuno glared at him, which Tohru just responded by smiling returning to look the trees. He noticed that Tohru had one petal on his hair and extended his hand to brush it away. When he did Tohru turned to look at him, and their faces were only inches apart.

The petal fell from Tohru's hair, but Natsuno didn't move, he wanted to close that space between their lips. Tohru moved first, moving his face closer and closer, brushing his lips against Natsuno's.

"Stop following me!" A girl's yell could be heard, surprising both guys. Natsuno moved away from Tohru and blushed. Tohru was blushing too, and looked away.

"I'm just looking for Tohru, and I know he is with Yuuki Natsuno!" Both of the teens could recognize the voice belonging to Masao's and the previous to Megumi.

Tohru was going to go to the direction of the other two. They knew it was Masao and Megumi and he wanted to greet them. Natsuno on the other hand didn't want to see them in the slightest. Before the blonde could take a step towards them, Natsuno grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a big tree in the opposite direction. He pushed him to the trunk of the tree and signaled to keep quiet by putting his finger on his lips, which Tohru understood and just nodded.

Megumi and Masao could be seen now, but they couldn't find them. The pink pigtailed girl growled at Masao, angry and blaming him for her problems.

"Thanks to you, now I lost Yuuki-kun!"

"I'm not the only one who's yelling! Maybe be ran away 'cause of you." Masao responded, not being able to spot Tohru anywhere.

Even angrier, Megumi walked away in another direction with Masao following her.

"Go away!" She yelled again, but Masao didn't listen as they continued to argue; slowly drifting away from where Natsuno and Tohru were hiding.

The two waited behind the tree and were relieved when the voices couldn't be heard anymore. Tohru sighed and he looked down at Natsuno who was against him looking behind the trunk to make sure Megumi and Masao didn't decide to turn around and check the area again.

"Don't worry, they already left." Tohru smiled and put his arm around him.

Natsuno looked up at Tohru and blush spread across his cheeks. He had been so busy trying to get away from Megumi and Masao and hadn't realized how close he now was to Tohru. Before he had the chance to move away though, Tohru had planted his lips onto Natsuno's.

Kissing him back, he didn't even try to fight it. His eyes closed and he voluntarily opened his lips, giving entrance for Tohru's tongue. Both were kissing passionately under the Sakura tree until they ran out of breathe.

Tohru looked at the flushed Natsuno while they moved away trying to breathe, and hugged him tightly, putting his head on his shoulder

"I feel so happy right now." Tohru said, feeling the heartbeat of his lover against his chest.

Natsuno's lips formed a little smile and he buried his face into Tohru's chest.

"I feel the same..." He whispered.

They both stayed in that position for a while before heading to their families. The two would never forget the sweet moment they had together behind that tree.


End file.
